Gênios morrem sozinhos
by KaoriH
Summary: Segundas chances também terminam. :: DeathFic :: Neji/Tenten
1. Never Too Late

Nota¹: Tempo cronológico e Tempo Pscicológico se misturam em narrativas na 1° pessoa

Nota²: O shipper principal é Neji/Tenten mas há muitos outros e insinuações.

**Obrigada** Srta. Abracadabra, beta paciênte e lecal n.n''

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The world we knew won't come back  
**_O mundo que nós conheciamos não vai voltar  
_**The time we've lost can't get back  
**_O tempo que nós perdemos não pode voltar  
_**The life we had won't bleed us again  
**_A vida que tinhamos não vai sangrar-nos outra vez  
_

( Three Days Grace - Never too Late)

-

-

-

-

-

Todas as palavras dela foram especiais, hoje eu me lembro de cada pequeno gesto e de cada pequena demonstração de preocupação, e sinto que já não posso agüentar mais. Como se os olhos dela continuassem brilhando na minha memória, e o sorriso que raramente era abalado novamente existisse. Sinto por saber o quanto eu perdi sem ela. Fecho os olhos e posso visualizar aquele dia singular, aquela conversa que tivemos, o mesmo lugar onde estávamos.

-

-

Novamente eu tenho dezessete anos e sou um jounin, mais uma vez eu estou sentado arrumando as ataduras dos meus braços, já tomadas pela sujeira da terra que acumula-se seca no campo de treinamento, é quando ela finalmente se aproxima.

- Já está cansado?

Não respondo. Deixo-a pensar que nem ao menos notei a presença dela. O que mais me intriga são os olhos atentos de meu ex-sensei e de Lee, que miram-na e a mim também, esperando por algum movimento, parecem atentos concentrados e ansiosos, e pelo que esperam? Alguma palavra. Continuei o que fazia, no meu silêncio sepulcral, como se aquilo fosse um ritual a ser seguido sem interrupções, eu ainda não gostava das interrupções dela.

- Precisamos falar, Neji.

- Você está falando, e eu sou obrigado a escutar Tenten. Isso não é uma conversa?

- É... se for com você é.

Ela baixa os olhos e retira uma das kunais que carrega na cintura, começando a riscar o chão. Parece despreocupada e aérea ao mundo, mas esta incrivelmente em silêncio. Eram raras essas ocasiões, as vezes em que ela tinha o discurso _"Precisamos falar"_, sempre seguiam-se de uma quase interminável lição de moral sobre meu comportamento, que abrangiam desde a forma fria como eu tratava Rock Lee, até o modo como eu mantinha certa rivalidade com minhas primas. Desta vez ela limitou-se a se calar, e continuar desenhando formas incoerentes na terra, sem levantar muita poeira, formas essas que por vezes ela apagava, usando a mão livre.

- Eu te amo.

Ela não esta corada, sua voz não se mostra entrecortada e os olhos não têm lágrimas. Demoraram anos em minha vida para que eu pudesse entender que ela estava envergonhada, e o silêncio anterior as palavras era a ela o mesmo que o gaguejar de Hinata, ou o corar de Sakura. Pisco os olhos algumas vezes, mas não a fito e ela ainda mantêm o rosto voltado para baixo, ainda com seus rabiscos inteligíveis que parecem-lhe muito interessantes, a única mostra de nervosismo que deu fora o fato de que sua mão começou a desenhar mais rápido, e de repente parou. Mesmo assim os olhos não se voltaram a mim. Eu admito em silêncio que a companhia dela era agradável, mas aquelas palavras não têm o efeito desejado em mim.

- Bom pra você.

Não sei por que aquelas palavras foram ditas, e pensando nisso hoje em dia vejo o quão cruel eu pude ser ao tratá-la daquele modo. Naqueles dias nada daquilo me interessava. Nem o amor dela, nem as palavras doces ou o modo como ela finalmente levantou os olhos para mim. Quase de imediato eu fitei o rosto da minha ex-companheira de equipe, poucos segundos antes que ela se levantasse. Não havia lágrimas, ou dor, não havia perda ou expressão. Ela apenas me sorri como sempre faz, curvando os lábios rosados de uma forma agradável e deu os ombros, antes de sair correndo em direção da vila. Observo-a desaparecer ao longe e me levanto por fim, a aproximação de Lee e Gai não fora despercebida por mim. Lee apenas lançou-me um olhar de desprezo, muito semelhante a como eu olhava-o quando o considerava um completo inútil. Gai mesmo não sendo mais nosso sensei ainda acompanha e auxilia em muitos de nossos treinos. Os olhos dele eram incômodos sobre mim, mesmo assim sempre fui orgulhoso demais para desviar sua atenção. Continuo o encarando firmemente, esperando pelo sermão que viria.

- Gênios morrem sozinhos, Neji.

Foram suas únicas palavras.

-

-

Novamente eu sou velho e estou debilitado, dependente da boa vontade alheia e de uma bengala. O chá que minha filha servira já está frio, e os meus pensamentos estão longe demais. Estão anos e anos atrás, em um tempo no qual eu ainda não sabia o significado do kanji que eu encontrei escrito naquele dia na terra. 'Ai'¹ . Meus olhos já não são os mesmos, mas eu posso ver com clareza o menino Uzumaki nos portões, beijando a mão de minha filha mais nova, com um respeito admirável para jovens daquela idade. Ele não se parece com Naruto, é tranqüilo e educado sempre fala respeitosamente e pelo que Tsunade dizia, ele é exatamente igual ao Minato. O sol está pondo-se lentamente, e as memórias em minha mente continuam fazer-me sentir o peito pesar. Sempre ela. Sempre os mesmo olhos castanhos e os cabelos no mesmo tom. Pura e simples.

-

-

Mais uma vez eu sou um jovem shinobi de Konoha. Desta vez eu tenho vinte anos recém completos, e aquela conversa que tive com Tenten não saíram de minha mente, assim como as palavras de Gai também não. Gênios morrem sozinhos. Eu deveria acreditar nisso? Se tudo isso vinha de um homem que acreditava que o mais importante era o 'fogo da juventude'? Talvez não. Provavelmente sim.

- Bem... então isso é um adeus.

A voz dela tem um tom de diversão. Parece acostumada com o fato de estar partindo. Lee desaba em lágrimas e a abraça de uma forma exagerada, a qual ela corresponde, finalmente mostrando algum sentimento. Irá sentir tanta falta de Konoha quanto a vila dela. Em pouco tempo ambas iram se esquecer.

- Não diga adeus Tenten... é mais um até logo.

Gai novamente está conosco, e veio assim que soube que ela iria para Iwa². Eu só recebi a notícia dela no mesmo dia em que iria partir. Tsunade havia encarregado-a de uma missão rank-S de espionagem em Iwa, a qual nem ela mesma sabia quanto tempo poderia durar. Tudo para que não explodisse a guerra que Konoha estava há tantos anos tentar impedir com a vila da Pedra. Ninguém tinha certeza se um dia ela iria retornar, e mesmo assim eu continuava impassivo a ida dela. Os olhos de chocolate finalmente se voltam a mim, após quase ter as costelas esmagadas pelo excessivo abraço dos dois cabeça de cuia. É a primeira vez que eu a vejo tímida.

- Posso te abraçar também?

Ela pede em um quase sussurro, e meus braços antes cruzados ladeiam o corpo enquanto ela se aproxima. Finalmente sinto o corpo aparentemente frágil tocar o meu, e os braços finos passaram pelo meu pescoço o enlaçando sem força exagerada, o máximo que faço para corresponder e segurar-lhe o corpo com as mãos fracas, querendo mantê-la junto a mim. É estranho pensar dessa forma, mas eu não desejo que ela se vá. Separamos-nos pouco, o suficiente para que eu me surpreendesse. Para que me surpreendesse com o gosto adocicado dos lábios unidos aos meus, enquanto ela mantém os olhos cerrados, os meus permanecem abertos fitando-a de um modo como eu jamais havia feito. Como se olha para uma mulher. Não tenho tempo de responder ao beijo, ou ao menos de fechar os olhos e ela já se afasta, com um brilho diferente no olhar, mas já não tímida. Sorriu daquele modo como apenas ela sorria e deu-me as costas correndo pela floresta. É madrugada alta, e apenas Lee e Gai viram o beijo que eu não correspondi... Sinto-me mais leve. Mas o meu mais leve adoece e morre uma semana depois.

No piscar de olhos, foram-se três semanas.

Passaram-se três semanas, e ela não retornou. Tsunade nada sabe, e afirma que ela decidiu por não manter comunicação. Eu quero contar a ela, contar a Tenten que estou me casando. Casando-me com Hinata-sama.

-

-

Novamente eu sou velho, e a noite se aproxima tão lenta quão a morte. Natsumi me pergunta educadamente se eu irei me juntar a eles no jantar. Eles. Hizashi, Natsumi e Hanna. Meus filhos. Filhos incestuosos de uma relação conturbada... Filhos de uma mulher que eu nunca amei, e que também não me amou. Dou como desculpa a minha falta de disposição, e peço que ela se retire, ela imediatamente o faz obediente como Hinata sempre fora. Lembrar de Hinata também dói. Mas dói pelo que fiz com que ela passasse. E saber que tudo o que ela teve que sofrer foi em vão. Lembro-me dos olhos aflitos na nossa noite de núpcias, e do modo com prendia o choro apertando os lábios enquanto eu estava dentro dela. Subjugada, triste, amargurada e bela. Ainda me lembro do rosto humilhado quando Hiashi-sama a declarou inútil para a família, e no silêncio das noites vazias eu ainda escuto os soluços que embalavam o choro noites antes do nosso casamento. Ela sempre fora obediente as ordens.

- Otou-san? - Hizashi me chama, parado à porta. Parece preocupado, mas ele não tem o mesmo semblante duro que eu tinha, nasceu à mãe, mesmo com um poder inesgotável ele ainda lidava com o coração que possuía, talvez grande demais. - Natsumi e Hanna já se recolheram, e eu também estou indo. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

Eu tinha empregados espalhados por aquela casa, e sei que na hora que eu precisar era apenas necessário que os chamasse. Mesmo assim, a preocupação dele ainda me comove, desnecessária, porém forte como eu não tinha em sua idade.

- Não, pode ir dormir. - Ele sorriu. Provavelmente aprendeu a sorrir com a mulher que chamava de amada, a mesma encrenqueira pela qual se apaixonou e manteve-se fiel desde os oito anos. Talvez o nome Uchiha exercesse algum poder sobre a minha família também. Hizashi tem dezoito anos, meu primogênito que carregava o nome de meu falecido pai, está de casamento marcado com a menina Uchiha dois anos mais nova um kunoichi tão problemática quanto a mãe, que provavelmente é mais forte do que Sakura e Sasuke juntos.

Então eu estava novamente sozinho, acompanhado da Lua que mantinha-se alta em sua fase mais visível, como se continuasse a me observar me condenando em silêncio. E sobre minhas filhas, Natsumi havia nascido um ano após o irmão ainda não estava casada, porém eu percebia que os olhares do Aburame pra ela não eram coincidência. Era tão arrogante quanto eu quando era um chunnin, mas aprendeu a curvar-se diante de um sentimento, coisa a qual eu não me permiti. Hanna é a minha pequena boneca de porcelana com seus delicados olhos de vidro que derramam lágrimas ardidas, foram três anos de diferença entre ela e Natsumi, e mesmo ela já recebe olhares bem intencionados do único Uzumaki restante, e tenho que confessar que isso me agrada. Meus filhos não terão o destino que eu ou Hinata tivemos. E eu agradeço a cada segundo por isso. Levanto-me apoiado na bengala a qual eu sou dependente. Dependente de tempos que também fazem com que eu sinta o peito apertar, enquanto caminho para os jardins. Paro para respirar, e meus olhos se fecham quando minha mente é inundada por outra lembrança.

-

-

Abro os olhos e a mesa está completa. Tenho quase trinta anos. Hanabi e o marido, Konohamaru, juntam-se a nós naquele café da manhã. Hinata mantém a conversa com a irmã, mesmo que não demonstre nenhum interesse real na companhia de Hanabi, nem mesmo eu tenho interesse na companhia deles. As portas se abrem e as babás entram acompanhadas das quatro crianças. Fazem exatos oito anos desde a noite em que Tenten foi embora. Hizashi irá completar sete anos e já está na academia, tanto ele como a menina Uchiha são considerados novos gênios e ela só tem cinco anos. Natsumi caminha calmamente em seu pequeno kimono acompanhada do primo, o qual ainda segura sua mão apenas para não ser carregado pelas babás, Hiashi é filho de minha cunhada tão orgulhoso como aquele de quem herdou o nome... E tem apenas quatro anos. Hanna vem nos braços de uma das serviçais, parecendo descontente por ser tratada como um bebê. Nada estava acontecendo para que essa lembrança se tornasse memorável, até que eu pude ouvir a voz de Lee discutindo com uma das empregadas antes de entrar bruscamente no cômodo.

- Neji, Konohamaru, a Godaime quer fazer um comunicado urgente. Venham.

Não fazia idéia do que se tratava, e nem porque Hinata e Hanabi não foram chamadas. Hinata não havia se tornado uma jounin, porém se especializara em medicina o que fez dela útil para a vila. Hanabi fazia parte de um esquadrão de espionagem especialmente montado por Tsunade, apenas com kunoichis. Mas Lee não havia as chamado. Vi minha cunhada protestar para Konohamaru, e este afirmar que se ela não havia sido chamada não era de seu interesse, ele tinha o respeito dela, enquanto ao olhar nos olhos de Hinata eu só via o medo que ela tinha de mim. Vamos até o escritório da Godaime. Já há muitas pessoas lá dentro. Os Uchiha estão em um canto, calados parecendo preocupados, Aburame e Inuzuka conversam com a ex-traidora e agora shinobi da folha Karin, Ino parece absorta nos próprios pensamentos. Há uma coisa em comum entre todos nós ali. A falta do conhecimento do chamado. Mas ainda faltam shinobis. A cortina que separa o escritório do cômodo reservado move-se levemente e de lá saem Shikamaru, a Sabaku que ele tornou Nara há tantos anos e Uzumaki. Nenhum deles parecia otimista. Mais uma pessoa saia da sala. Eu reconheceria os olhos dela em qualquer situação, mesmo que os cabelos estivessem diferentes e o rosto mais cansado, Tenten estava de volta. Quase posso a ouvir rindo, mas ela apenas lança um sorriso enviesado na minha direção e de Lee. Nenhuma palavra. A Godaime se coloca em seu lugar, onde deveriam estar os anciões e conselheiros da vila estavam Shikamaru, todos sabem que ele é um gênio e agora ele lida com os assuntos de política da vila. Tenho a sensação de que algo está errado.

- É com grande pesar que anuncio a morte de um amigo e um grande shinobi de Konoha. O corpo de Maito Gai foi encontrado na Floresta Norte.

Não havia sequer um ruído na sala. Ninguém se moveu. As kunoichis tapavam o rosto ou a boca, e eu vi que muito dos shinobis fechavam os olhos em sinal de respeito. Quem poderia matar alguém como Gai? Seu único _inimigo_ tratava-o como um melhor amigo, e todos ali sabem que Hatake Kakashi nunca se voltaria contra Konoha. Eu sempre achei que apenas Kakashi fosse capaz de derrotar Gai, de igual para igual. Rock Lee chora de joelhos no chão, e a cada lágrima silenciosa faz com que todos ali sintam o pesar semelhante da perda.

- É com igual pesar que eu anuncio que tempos de guerra se aproximam. Iwa vai romper o tratado de paz.

Nem as lágrimas e os soluços de Lee resistiram a tal notícia. Ele seca o rosto com o tecido que cobre seu antebraço e levanta-se orgulhoso, talvez agora mais preparado para lutar do que nunca esteve, porque dessa vez o crime fora cometido contra alguém quem considerava ser sua família. Um pai que amou e admirou durante toda a vida. Lembro-me que eu também, sempre lutei pela minha própria liberdade, baseada na prisão do meu pai.

- Eu estou velha... - A Godaime começou o discurso e Sakura adiantou-se para falar, mas com apenas um gesto Tsunade pediu que ela se calasse, lançando-lhe um olhar doce. -... velha demais para que possa comandar uma vila em guerra. E em tempos de guerra, médicos-nin são mais necessários do que nunca. A partir de hoje treinarei um número alto de jounins médicos para que eles me auxiliem nos campos de batalha, e hoje me retiro do cargo de Hokage.

- Uma guerra não começa sem um objetivo. - Após o silêncio que se abateu na sala, foi Sasuke Uchiha a falar. Ele disse exatamente o que se passava em minha mente. Sempre havia algum interesse. - O que eles querem de Konoha?

- Algo que ninguém nessa sala esteja disposto a entregar, Uchiha-sama... - Ela parecia cada vez mais enigmática. Porem não continuou. Foi a primeira vez naquele dia que eu escutei a voz de Uzumaki.

- Eles querem a Kyuubi.

Novamente o silêncio instaurava-se entre nós. Era possível ler nos olhos do homem-raposa que ele estaria disposto a qualquer coisa para salvar a aldeia. Mesmo que isso significasse sua morte evidente. Vi nele o que vi no meu pai. É a segunda vez em minha vida em que admiro Uzumaki Naruto. Ele é mais honrado do que eu havia pensado. Morreria para salvar a todos. Não iríamos entregá-lo, era nossa obrigação. Tsunade suspirou alto, e fez com que o silêncio fosse dissolvendo-se, com os comentários dos shinobis presentes naquela sala. Nenhuma das vozes apoiava a entrega da Kyuubi. Eu silenciosamente concordava com todos, entregá-lo era o mesmo que reviver o sacrifício que meu pai fez em nome de Konoha, e eu não veria mais ninguém morrer daquele modo. Por um momento quase me esqueço que Uzumaki também perdeu o pai, como eu, porém o perdeu sem ter a chance de conhecê-lo, uma única benção a qual eu havia recebido. Eu me mantenho em silêncio, mas posso sentir os olhos sobre mim... Tenten está calada, e assim como eu é uma das únicas, além de nós apenas Shikamaru não se pronuncia. Ela está linda, se parece com Kurenai quando nova, com os mesmos cabelos soltos. Deveria ter vivido desse modo em Iwa apenas para disfarçar seu interesse naquela vila. O que ela havia feito naqueles anos todos? Será que ela havia se apaixonado? Ela estaria com alguém? Ela perdera alguém quem amava? Incrivelmente os olhos dela pararam nos meus. E ela sorri. Não como ela fazia antigamente, não era hora para sorrir satisfeita, porém mesmo o pequenino sorriso já me é mais do suficiente. Desvio os olhos para a Godaime, e ela faz o mesmo quando a mulher bate sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção daqueles que se expressavam quase aos berros.

- Só existe um nome que eu considero bom o bastante para o próximo Hokage. - Em silêncio, cada jounin daquela sala sabe qual é o nome. Ela fecha os olhos e um suspiro quase doloroso é escutado em meio ao silêncio. - Uzumaki Naruto. Porém, todos nessa sala são considerados por mim como iguais, então eu tenho que saber se alguém entre vocês se opõe a minha última decisão como Hokage.

Nem ao menos um som. O filho do Yondaime, Uzumaki Naruto agora era o Rokugaime³.

-

-

A volta dela. O anúncio da futura guerra. A saída de Tsunade Godaime e o homem-raposa que se tornava Rokugaime. Nunca mais esqueci aquele dia, apenas por ter os olhos dela novamente fitando-me. Tenho certeza de que a noite estar tornando-se mais fria não é apenas uma impressão ruim que eu tenho, minha respiração e meu corpo não são mais os mesmos e até mesmo Sakura se surpreende de que eu continue vivo depois de tudo o que passei. Queria não ter sobrevivido à última guerra que Konoha vivenciou. Meus olhos cansados repousam sobre a pedra dos Hokages. Há sete restos esculpidos nela, poderiam ser apenas seis se não fosse por uma guerra estúpida.

-

-

Estou de volta àqueles dias de caos. Já faz quase dois anos que estamos em guerra. Quase dois anos que Uzumaki não descansa e não sorri feito o paspalho que todos pensaram que ele era, quase dois anos que eu convivo com a figura sóbria de Tenten, sem me acostumar com o fato de que nem mesmo os sorrisos dela puderam resistir aquilo tudo. Nenhum lugar é seguro e nenhuma família tem paz em Konoha, os que puderam fugiram para vilarejos distantes os que ficaram, sabiam o que estavam enfrentando. É desgastante olhar para os olhos cansados de Hinata e saber que eu não posso fazer nada por ela, ela vem sendo treinada por Tsunade assim como tantas outras esposas de shinobis como eu, se antes ela não passava de uma enfermeira agora ela pode orgulhar-se de ser uma medica-nin das mais competentes, queria eu que fosse em outra época. Não volto para minha casa há três dias, tento me concentrar nas linhas traçadas sobre o mapa, mas nem mesmo as estratégias de Nara parecem fazer sentidos, estamos sendo acuados cada vez mais rapidamente e isso me preocupa. Estou cansado dessa vigia constante, cansado de ter que permanecer aqui sozinho. Fecho os olhos e posso sentir o chackra de alguém se aproximando, e logo as batidas na porta. É irritante, não tenho vontade de abrir, e continua chovendo como se aquilo fosse um prenuncio de que Konoha iria chorar.

- Porque diabos você não abriu a porta? - Ela pergunta parecendo altamente irritada, mas a irritação transforma-se em rubor no momento em que encontra meus olhos. Tenten está ensopada, e me fita aparentemente surpresa. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei... Achei que o Sasuke iria ficar com o turno hoje.

- Sasuke quis ficar com a esposa essa noite. Não sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã pela manhã.

Os olhos dela continuam surpresos, mas rapidamente desviam-se de mim. O que eu disse sobre Sasuke é verdade, pela manhã haverá um ataque e todos estão inseguros quanto a suas vidas, temo em admitir, mas sinto inveja de Uchiha. Ele tem a mulher que ama ao seu lado, não o condeno por abandonar o posto de vigia. Eu poderia estar sobre a proteção da casa dos Hyuuga, mas não agüentaria por mais uma noite ver os olhos chorosos da minha esposa e a ouvir a voz fraca dela suplicar pela vida de outro homem em seus sonhos, desde que ele tornara-se um Hokage, ela chora preocupada mesmo enquanto dorme.

- E Hinata?

- Que tem ela?

- Porque **você** não está com a sua esposa, Neji?

- Alguém tem que ficar de vigia. - Eu já não sabia o porquê de continuar respondendo-a. Eu apenas o fazia.

- Podia ter pedido para outra pessoa. Uma que não fosse casada.

- Isso te interessa?

- Muito.

- Por quê? -Ela caminhava na minha direção. Os olhos transtornados em raiva nem ao menos pareciam com os olhos doces que sempre me fitavam com uma alegria incomparável. Parecia ferida, orgulhosa, fria. Em um choque inicial notei que se parecia comigo.

- Por que amanhã podemos estar mortos, Neji.

Sim, amanhã poderemos estar mortos. Mais uma batalha anunciada em uma guerra a qual o Rokugaime tentara várias vezes parar simplesmente se entregando. Já não podíamos deixar que ele fizesse isso. Meus ombros cedem a pressão e minha expressão finalmente denota algum cansaço, sinto-me esgotado física e emocionalmente, ela consegue esse efeito em mim.

- Ou não, e continuaremos a guerrear. - Minha resposta faz com que ela dê uma risada rancorosa.

- Se morrermos, essa conversa seria especial. - Ela se senta ao meu lado, posso sentir o calor da pele mesmo que ela esteja encharcada pela chuva, ela parece não se abalar.

- Se não, será mais uma noite de vigia e não nos lembraremos dela. - Os lábios dela curvam-se, e sinto como se novamente eu tivesse encontrado o que me faltava. Estou me comportando como um adolescente e mesmo assim não parece algo tão grave. Não no momento.

- Você se lembra da noite em que eu parti?

- Sim. - Eu queria negar, mas os olhos dela não me permitiam mentir.

- Você se lembra... Lembra-se do meu pedido?

* * *

Pequeno glossário: 

Ai¹ - amor

Iwa² - Pedra ( Vila da Pedra )

Rokugaime³ - Sexto Hokage

Seshigaime - Sétimo Hokage

Nii-san - irmão ( mais velho )

**N/a** : Bem... essa fic é longa, difícil de entender e cheia de passagens sem explicação, mesmo assim eu considero a melhor que eu já consegui escrever. Espero que não tenham erros muito gritantes na fic, e qualquer correção, comentário ou sugestão eu adoraria saber. Sem mais por enquanto, espero mesmo que gostem e o próximo - e último - capítulo já está escrito ( só separei em duas partes, porque ficaria cansativa a a leitura )


	2. Nothing Last Forever

Nota¹: Tempo cronológico e Tempo Psicológico se misturam em narrativas na 1° pessoa

Nota²: O shipper principal é Neji/Tenten mas há muitos outros e insinuações.

Nota³: **Deathfic**.** Lemon**. Não leia se não quiser u.u

**

* * *

-**

**-**

**-**

**It is so easy to see  
**_É tão fácil perceber  
_**Dysfunction between you and me  
**_As mudanças entre você e eu  
_**We must free up these tired souls  
**_Precisamos libertar essas almas cansadas  
_**Before the sadness kills us both  
**_Antes que a tristeza nos mate._

( Maroon 5 - Nothing Last Forever )

-

-

-

-

-

_- Você se lembra... Lembra-se do meu pedido?_

- Sim. - A minha respiração acelera, e a cada centímetro qual ela se aproxima eu apenas posso _tentar_ lembrar-me do meu compromisso como marido. É cada vez mais difícil.

- Eu posso te beijar, Neji?

Onde estava a minha capacidade de empurrá-la para longe, e com uma grosseria negar o pedido dos lábios delicados? Onde estava a minha lembrança do casamento e do compromisso que mantinha com minha prima? Eu não sei, e a última coisa que pude ver antes que minhas pálpebras cedessem levemente foram os olhos dela fechando-se e o corpo menos distante do meu.

Os lábios. O corpo. O calor. Nunca tive nenhum deles, até que a encontrasse novamente, nunca desejei mulher alguma com a mesma força com a qual a desejo. Jamais desejei outra senão ela. Um abraço desesperado, desajeitado, apressado a trás para mim, posso sentir o coração pulsando forte sob os seios delicados que estão compridos contra meu peito. As mãos pequenas com dedos longos tocam meus cabelos até alcançarem minha nuca e um arrepio quase irreal me consome. É como se não estivesse acontecendo, é como se eu pudesse finalmente tê-la pra mim. Mas termina, termina e a magia está perdida no momento em que ela separa os lábios dos meus, estamos ambos ofegantes, paralisados, quentes.

- Me deixa fazer essa noite ser inesquecível?

A pergunta dela mexe com o meu imaginário e com o meu bom senso, e ela toma o novo beijo por uma resposta. Não está errada. Novamente as mãos delicadas, o cheiro da pele, o calor do corpo pequeno junto ao meu... Tudo aquilo me embriaga, Tenten me embriaga. Ela desfaz-se dos botões com calma, deliciando minha pele com o contato dos dedos sobre ela, suas mãos estão geladas e ainda úmidas, mas parecem se secar ao contado com o meu corpo. Eu não tenho a mesma paciência, muitos laços e muitos botões separam-me dela, muito tecido é rasgado quase que com selvageria antes que eu sinta finalmente a textura inebriante da pele dela sob minhas mãos, apenas desse modo posso sentir o arrepio que passa por ela, que como se fosse uma corrente elétrica também me atinge. Nossos lábios movem-se se completando, e a dos movimentos dela finalmente é substituída pela paixão, as línguas movem-se unidas em uma carícia dúbia, e não detenho minhas mãos que estão por quase conseguir tirar a blusa chinesa que ela usa.

- Nunca odiei tanto um pedaço de pano...

Confidencio próximo ao ouvido dela e a risada dela toma o ar como uma grande revoada, permitindo que toda a culpa que eu senti se esvaia com uma facilidade incrível. Permito-me sorrir, e ela levanta os braços ajudando-me a retirar a peça de roupa revelando um corpo que esperei por tantos anos, que fantasiei e sonhei, mas que em nenhuma das minhas fantasias seria tão belo quanto a visão que tenho. Acostumei-me nesses anos às curvas generosas do corpo da minha esposa, e assim deparo-me com a simplicidade do corpo aparentemente sem grandes atrativos que consegue fazer com que toda a minha ciência e palavras se esvaiam, o corpo que sob a pressão das minhas mãos reage com pouco pudor, o corpo o qual meus lábios anseiam tocar, acariciar, provar... E provam, e provam e a medida que tem os seios envoltos hora por minhas mãos, hora pelos lábios que sugam, beijam, acariciam, posso ver em seu rosto corado e notar por suas costas arqueadas, todo o prazer que transforma-se em meu prazer quando finalmente escuto os suspiros pesados dela tornarem-se gemidos roucos. Ela é minha por finitas horas, mas em horas que é apenas minha. Meus músculos se enrijecem a cada pequeno contato qual ela promove, meu corpo age quase que sem meu consentimento deixando-se tomar pelas mãos que parecem ser feitas da mais pura seda, da pele sem marcas que mantém um atrito casual com a minha, dos seios que se movem de acordo com a respiração pesada num prelúdio de insanidade. As mãos dela entre os meus cabelos, minhas mãos sob as costas arqueadas não há conforto, não há uma cama na qual possa deitá-la, mas isso não é mais importante. A pele dela novamente arrepia-se ao sentir a madeira gélida da única mesa daquela sala sob ela. Estão no chão as últimas peças que me impediam, estão espalhadas por aquele cômodo indigno a última prova de meu adultério. Um grito curto, um gemido longo e ela e minha. Ela é verdadeira e inteiramente minha. Os gemidos se prolongam, as antigas carícias são esquecidas e os olhos delas fecham-se me privando da visão dos belos olhos, os lábios entreabertos já não tentam conter os sons e as palavras desconexas que deles provêm a visão do rosto corado completa o quadro da luxúria a qual me entrego junto a ela, pecado do qual não me arrependo, pecado no qual não penso. A lembrança do rosto amargurado de Hinata me vem a mente, mas me desfaço dela... Tenten não sofre ou morde os lábios como se quisesse me expulsar de dentro dela, ao contrário os movimentos dela denotam tanta necessidade quanto eu possuo, necessidade em continuar, necessidade em sentir, necessidade de entregar-se. Mais um gemido e por fim não tenho controle sobre meu corpo, sinto o corpo dela apertar-me e em um espasmo relaxar antes que eu a invada por uma última vez inundando-a, e a deixe sentindo que parte minha perde-se sem ela. Os olhos castanhos abrem-se novamente e ela sorri, sorri como quando éramos mais novos e eu ainda tinha certeza do amor que ela possuía, abraça-se a mim, e os dois vamos ao chão ainda embriagados por toda sensação, ainda nus mas agora apenas unidos por algo que eu nunca senti. O corpo dela afasta-se de meu, e mesmo que por centímetros sinto a falta do calor que ela consegue emanar.

- Eu... - Amua-se e cora, como se voltasse a ser a adolescente tímida que nunca fora. Mas cala-se na diversão dos meus olhos. Eu sorrio com simplicidade, sorrio sem a culpa que carreguei durante tantos anos, sorrio com ela fazia. - O que?

- Eu te amo.

-

-

O silêncio dela após minhas palavras eu jamais esquecerei. Nem o modo como não conteve as lágrimas pesadas, e me abraçou dizendo entre soluços aflitos que havia esperado toda uma vida por simples palavras como aquelas. Se eu tivesse tomado consciência antes... Se eu tivesse notado que era dela quem eu precisava, se eu tivesse me permitido errar com minha honra para obedecer meu coração. Se eu tivesse me permitido viver, a lágrima que hoje sinto correr dos meus olhos não existiria, e o gosto salgado nos meus lábios seria amparado pelo sorriso dela, pelo calor do corpo miúdo, pela risada contagiante. Mas eu não permiti, e a hora se aproxima cada vez mais rápida. A Lua é uma testemunha muda do meu fracasso, como naquela noite mesmo sob as nuvens negras de chuva ela foi testemunha fiel de meu amor. Deixo meu corpo velho ceder e sento-me no banco talhado sob uma cerejeira. Quantos eu perdi? Quantos perderam? Quantos estariam salvos? Sempre a ganância pelo poder...

-

-

Olho ao meu redor e ela já está acordada, vestida e sorridente, como se ao invés de irmos para um campo de batalha estivéssemos indo á um parque onde poderia tê-la sobre a grama fresca. O sorriso dela me faz sentir-me melhor. Meu corpo não está cansado, ao invés disso sinto-me renovado, tenho força para lutar porque finalmente tenho alguém que me é importante precioso ao meu lado. O sol ainda não está alto, e apenas os primeiros raios iluminam Konoha naquelas primeiras horas do dia, é estranho o fato de que a névoa parece envolver o campo logo à frente... Meu peito aperta e no fundo eu sei que nada irá correr como desejamos.

- Algum problema? - Ela questiona preocupada, observando com o canto dos olhos meu rosto aflito.

- Não quero que você participe dessa batalha.

- O que? Você ficou louco, Neji? Mais do que nunca Konoha precisa de mim, eu finalmente vou fazer algo pela minha vila!

- Não quero te perder. Não... De novo.

O silêncio dela não é um bom sinal, eu desejava ouvir mais alguns soluços e mais algumas reclamações antes que ela saísse dali e fosse se esconder junto as outras esposas que haviam sido retiradas dali. Ergui os olhos apenas quando ela tocou-me com suavidade erguendo meu rosto, com o mesmo sorriso o qual eu não conseguia ignorar.

- Você nunca me perdeu. Eu sempre fui sua... fui em quem te perdi, mas permaneci sua.

Apenas um beijo. Um único beijo e saímos do posto de vigia, indo diretamente onde apenas poucos shinobis já estavam entre eles Uchiha o capitão ANBU, sua esposa que tem os olhos verdes marejados em lágrimas e é a melhor Médica-nin da aldeia, o casal Nara o gênio e a agressiva guerreira, Lee que olha para o horizonte parecendo menos animado que o comum, e Uzumaki, o Rokugaime que não irá retirar-se da luta. Eles percebem nossa aproximação e a única a me censurar em silêncio foi Sakura como se já soubesse de tudo. Lembro-me de Hinata... Estranhamente, não me sinto mal por isso.

- Já deveriam estar todos aqui. - Uzumaki tem um tom preocupado de voz, mais responsável e mais velho. Vejo nos olhos dele que também, como eu, percebe que algo não irá ocorrer bem. – Avanços, Hyuuga?

- Não. Nenhum deles. - Minha resposta é seca, e os olhos da Uchiha continuam sobre mim, acusadores, intensos. Não tenho o costume de desviar o rosto, mas não consigo encará-la e finalmente baixo o rosto dada àquela batalha mental por findada, saindo como perdedor.

- Eu tenho que voltar para buscar a equipe... - Ela finalmente pronunciou-se com um suspiro e beijou os lábios do marido com sutileza, pela primeira vez em muito eu vi duas coisas: o olhar preocupado do Uchiha para com ela, e o modo como o Rokugaime parecia perdido. Naruto ainda a amava, mesmo que casado com outra, mesmo que pai de um menino... Ele ainda a amava perdidamente. - Por favor, não me faça ter que ir até lá, sim?

Ela pede em um tom de piada, e faz Sasuke Uchiha sorrir para a esposa antes que ela se afaste. Despede-se de Naruto com um abraço e um _'boa sorte'_ que fazem com que ele fique corado, mas novamente confiante. Aos poucos já não há apenas o mesmo grupo reduzido de shinobis, aparentemente cada homem na vila está lá, e muitas mulheres unem-se a eles em despedidas longas ou curtas, com lágrimas e sem elas, com paixão ou tomadas pelo medo de não vê-los novamente. O suspiro de Tenten me faz despertar dos meus pensamentos, mas ao virar-me para encontrar seus olhos deparo-me com a rua quase vazia onde uma única figura caminha lentamente, majestosa em um kimono digno de uma princesa. Hinata caminha em minha direção. Os olhos vazios não me parecem tão vazios as olheiras e o pouco inchaço dizem que ela não conseguiu dormir, e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim ainda é a mais bela dentre todas as esposas que se despedem dos maridos, a pele alva faz harmonia a cor celeste do tecido que cobre seu corpo, e os cabelos negro-azulados estão soltos como ela não usava há tanto tempo. Sinto culpa, quando ela aproxima-se eu finalmente sinto culpa do meu prazer.

- O que faz aqui? - Não soou grosseiro como planejado, e ela sorri um sorriso mínimo, arrebatado em resposta a minha pergunta. As mãos abrem-se e delas surgem um amuleto aparentemente antigo, o qual eu jamais havia visto.

- Vim entregar isso, nii-san. - Ela ri baixo da confusão que consegue perceber nos meus olhos, mas logo retoma a postura doce. - Irá protegê-lo.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu te amo, nii-san. Não como deveria, mas mesmo assim eu te amo.

Posso novamente sorrir sob o olhar dela. Curvo-me e permito que ela passe a corrente pelo meu pescoço, soltando por fim o amuleto contra meu peito. Ela afasta-se e sorri, e os lábios delicados tocam meu rosto em uma cadência ínfima, tão pura quanto uma irmã... Que ama um irmão e não deseja perdê-lo. Finalmente eu posso entendê-la. Finalmente. A mãe dos meus filhos, a mulher que ocupou o leito junto á mim por tanto tempo... Nos olhos antes entristecidos eu finalmente vejo Hinata com sua delicadeza e timidez, com uma forma tão singular de ser ela mesma. Não a beijo como os outros fazem com as esposas, não há medo ou paixão em nossa despedida, há sim uma promessa mútua e silenciosa de que poderíamos ser verdadeiros. Já não temo por ela.

- Eu também te amo, Hinata-chan.

O sorriso dela permanece e com uma pequena reverência ela vira-se na direção de Tenten. Toda a verdade está nos olhos daquela que por tantos anos eu julguei ser fraca, Hinata é melhor e maior do que eu. Ela abraça a outra e sussurra-lhe algumas palavras que fazem com que lágrimas brotem nos olhos de Tenten, mas logo em um sorriso aliviado eu leio seus lábios agradecendo, antes que Hinata se afaste. Ela ainda demora-se se despedindo de Inuzuka e Aburame, o qual eu vejo sorrir pela primeira vez, e ao chegar ao Rokugaime ela o abraça e surpreso ele corresponde e longos minutos se vão naquela despedida antes que ele a fite surpreso e depois direcione um olhar quase culpado na minha direção, acho que o meu sorriso o surpreende mais do que a declaração que ela provavelmente fez a ele. Hinata some tão de repente quanto apareceu deixando apenas seu adeus á Kurenai, que junto aos antigos senseis, junta-se aos shinobis presentes. Já somos muitos, apenas esperando para que possamos por fim caminhar para um destino que não nos é grato. Naruto novamente me lança um olhar culpado e parte para os portões, virando-se na direção da multidão de ninjas que permanecem sob a proteção de Konoha.

- Não posso pedir que fiquem. E não pedirei que morram. Não quero ter que recolher corpos ao fim dessa batalha, e não me permitirei ver mais órfãos por uma guerra. Boa sorte, meus amigos.

Não era um discurso. Não era uma nota digna de uma lápide e não era nem ao menos o que se esperava de um Hokage, mas todos os presentes levantaram-se e entre eles, eu. As salvas de palmas e os gritos de incentivo e de aprovação tomaram o lugar. Os casais que ainda permaneciam entre os ninjas beijaram-se uma última vez, os olhos dos aflitos voltaram-se para a pedra dos Hokages como se quisessem encontrar uma última esperança. Na minha mão direita eu apertava o medalhão ganho daquela a quem eu subjuguei, e que mesmo assim mostrou-se forte, minha mão esquerda mantinha-se entrelaçada á mão daquela a quem eu reneguei, e finalmente percebi ser aquela quem me importava.

-

-

Sinto meu ar faltar nos pulmões, e não é pela lembrança dos passos que nós demos em direção da última batalha de muitos. Lembro-me desse cheiro que paira no ar... Não há mais escapatória, é o odor que rodeava o campo de batalha.

- OTOU-SAN!

A voz que grita é grave, profunda, desesperada. Logo eu sinto o chão duro contra o meu corpo e finalmente noto a queda, as mãos fortes viram-me e eu posso vislumbrar o rosto tomado pelo desespero do meu filho. Vejo minhas duas pequenas ao lado dele e alguns empregados que acordaram, todos me fitam com atenção em um semi-desespero. Meu ar falta-me novamente e penso ver Hanabi e Konohamaru se aproximarem, e o filho deles com eles. Minha mão trêmula alcança o rosto do meu filho, ele luta contra as lágrimas. A Lua continua alta, e para sempre será minha testemunha fiel.

- Me prometa que vai deixar... deixar que seu coração fale mais alto.

- Sim... eu prometo...- A Lua me encara em silêncio, ela sempre soube meus segredos. - Não morra... - Ele me pede em angústia clara. Só posso sorrir, e lembrar-me daquele dia.

- Me desculpe.

Faz frio.

-

-

São muitos. Maiores em número e violência, menores em amor. E é isso o que aparentemente faz com que o sangue espalhado pelo chão, seja na maior parte deles. Lee se foi. Morreu com uma única técnica, abrindo por fim os oito portões de chackra, mas com ele levou no mínimo cem dos ninjas que ameaçavam Konoha... Mais um amigo que perde a vida, mais um que escolheu seu destino, e o escolheu por um amor incondicional que lhe fora arrancado. Não há tempo para socorrer os feridos e muitos deles padecem sob nossos olhos enquanto estamos ocupados demais travando nossas próprias batalhas. O esquadrão médico age rapidamente quando eles estão longe de uma batalha, mas não podem interferir quando correm perigo. Sakura já não está com elas, é Tsunade-sama quem comanda o esquadrão, a Uchiha tem uma força incomparável e um controle perfeito do chackra e a cada soco que ela acerta temos um inimigo a menos. Vejo Naruto quase ao meu lado à esquerda... Ele respira ofegante e tem os olhos levemente avermelhados, está usando o chackra da Kyuubi contra aqueles que a querem, Uchiha está usando tudo o que aprendeu com Orochimaru contra os oponentes e eu ainda não vi nenhum ninja que o enfrentou por mais de um minuto e meio continuar em pé. Á direita é possível notar que a formação que Shikamaru desenvolveu quando ainda era um gennin evoluiu bastante, e Ino e Chouji estão executando-a com perfeição invejável. Inuzuka e a irmã comandam uma verdadeira matilha contra os ninjas de Iwa, e mesmo a morte de alguns dos cães não conseguiu os retirar do campo, Aburame está agindo em conjunto com Kurenai e o Aburame-sama, os três tem um sistema de ataque quase tão bem desenvolvido quanto o do antigo time 10. Ninguém esta disposto a morrer. O ninja contra quem eu lutava até poucos segundos finalmente caiu morto, com o pescoço em um ângulo estranho, não sinto orgulho por isso. Não me sinto satisfeito. Não vejo Tenten, desde que comecei a lutar ela saiu do meu campo de visão, provavelmente também empenhada em lutar até que as forças se esvaiam... Como se surgissem do nada, mais ninjas de Iwa estão dispostos para aquela batalha necessária, rapidamente posso acompanhar o movimento de Chouji, que carrega a ex-colega nos braços para longe dali, ela está exausta e ficara fora do corpo por alguns minutos, Shikamaru se coloca ao meu lado e sorri enviesado, um sorriso o qual eu não respondo. Iremos lutar juntos, contra um grupo de ninjas mais numerosos que nós... Mas incrivelmente isso não me parece impossível. Mas não fui suficientemente rápido para notar que aquilo era uma armadilha, não fui suficientemente rápido para perceber que estávamos próximos demais daquela montanha... Não notei o quanto avançamos em batalha, e não percebi que o que eles queriam era colocar-me perto dela.

- HYUUGA!

Shikamaru foi rápido ao notar, Nara foi inteligente o bastante para perceber que aquilo não era uma coincidência. Nunca fomos amigos, e não tenho certeza de que faria o que ele fez por mim, não tenho certeza se conseguiria escapar com vida daquele desmoronamento. Não sei se valeu à pena ter sobrevivido. E em um segundo tudo estava escuro. Escuro demais.

- AHHHHH! -

Os gritos não eram meus, e eu mal sabia se o corpo no qual a dor lacerante consumia era o meu. Engano-me em pensar tratar-se de uma ilusão, e com os olhos abertos posso finalmente enxergar a quantia de corpos colocados lado a lado, alguns eram cobertos por mortalhas, esses já haviam partidos e dos outros se ocupavam o esquadrão médico de Konoha, a visão dos longos cabelos cor-de-rosa me surpreende, ela estava virada de costas para mim, ajoelhada no que seria outro ninja, e é o rosto dele que me desperta para a tragédia.

- Sakura?

Meu chamado débil quase não possuía força, e ela nem ao menos virou-se para mim. Estava prestes a começar algo que possivelmente não conseguiria terminar, quando a mão ensangüentada passou seu braço. Aquele ninja ao meu lado era Nara Shikamaru, o homem que havia impedido que eu morresse, e que pela condição em que se encontrava não demoraria muito tempo para partir. Minha perna está lacerada, e ele... Ele tem metade corpo esmagado pelas rochas que se desprenderam... Não foi tão rápido para salvar a si próprio, inconscientemente eu me desespero, desejo gritar mais não posso, não há força suficiente em meu corpo para que minhas cordas vocais ajam. Ele me lança um olhar cansado, o mesmo olhar preguiçoso que sempre teve e surpreendentemente sorri. Sorri ladino como se estivesse satisfeito, já não deve sentir a dor, seu corpo a beira da morte deve estar sendo poupado daquele último sofrimento, como um presente cedido por Deus por um ato de altruísmo que não teria conseqüências felizes.

- Não... adianta... não... perca... tempo... força.

- Cale a boca Shikamaru! Seu idiota, ela está tentando te salvar!

Os gritos vêm da esposa que em desespero também se coloca ao seu lado. Posso ver no rosto de Temari a angústia e a impotência diante da situação, em silêncio. Percebo que ele está correto, não há mais chance para ele agradeço mentalmente já que minha voz não me obedece, e ele parece entender a gratidão dos meus olhos. Sakura também parece saber que não há mais escapatória, e mesmo assim não se levanta e mantém o rosto abaixado diante da ira de Temari.

- Você... é escandalosa... - Ele ri dolorosamente, e engasga nas palavras puxando o ar com dificuldade. Está morrendo, e o odor da morte espalha-se pelo ar, é muito diferente do aroma do sangue seco, e ele atinge todos os sentidos de todos os que permanecem ali. – Escuta Temari... eu te amo.

- Eu sei seu bebê chorão... eu sei! - Ela gritou e pousou os lábios sobre os deles tão delicadamente quanto podia e em um murmúrio baixo, o qual eu não consegui identificar deve ter jurado seu amor. Os olhos de um gênio fecharam-se permanentemente e as lágrimas e lamurias daquela quem amava e por ele era amada misturaram-se aos das outras mulheres que choravam sobre os corpos dos maridos, irmãos e pais. Um herói estava morto.

Sakura levantou-se e moveu os olhos por sobre minha perna. Eu não gritei, não demonstrei reação a dor e aparentemente não sofria... Talvez Shikamaru também estivesse sofrendo, e apenas não queria que Temari soubesse diferente de mim que não grito pelo meu orgulho. Vi os orbes esmeralda desprenderem-se de mim, e marejarem. Desejei a morte ao seguir a direção deles.

Porque **eu** não estava morto?

Lado a lado, caminhavam Chouji e Kiba. Nos braços de cada um deles um corpo feminino. Os cabelos dourados que encantavam a todos estavam apagados, e os olhos azuis que um dia puderam encantar qualquer homem não voltariam a abrir-se. Yamanaka Ino estava morta, nos braços do ex-colega de equipe. Ele colocou-a no chão e puxou a mortalha cobrindo o rosto delicado que parecia estar dormindo um sono calmo, até mesmo morta ela mostrava-se bela. Demorei a entender quem era que Kiba trazia, e meu choque foi o mesmo quando ela gemeu dando sinal de que estava viva.

- Tenten...

Pela primeira vez minha voz saiu firme, e repetindo o gesto de Shikamaru, eu paro as mãos de Sakura que começavam a curar minha perna. Ela me fita surpresa, esperando uma autorização para continuar.

- Por favor... - Eu imploro, como nunca fiz a ninguém apenas porque agora tenho um motivo. - ... salve-a.

O sorriso dela é minha esperança. Ela assente com a cabeça em um movimento curto, e caminha até o corpo machucado de Tenten que foi deixada ao meu lado por Inuzuka, eu também nunca fui seu amigo, mas naquele momento devo-lhe tudo o que tenho apenas por colocá-la ao meu lado. Vejo os olhos de Sakura passarem por sobre o corpo sem vida de Ino, já coberto, mas mesmo assim ela contém o desespero e toca o rosto de Tenten. Finalmente eu consigo ver os olhos castanhos abrindo-se com dificuldade. Meu peito aperta em aflição e em silêncio eu posso sentir a vida dela acabando, sei que não tenho muito tempo. Só tenho essa confirmação quando Sakura me lança um olhar envergonhado... Ela não pode fazer mais nada por mim. Nada por Tenten.

- Kiba... você pode... me colocar...

Ele entende antes mesmo que eu termine. Mal posso me mover, e a dor pela qual sou atingido consome meu corpo quase que por inteiro, mesmo assim tenho o calor do corpo, mesmo que fraco, dela junto ao meu. Ela já não sorri, e nem eu tenho força para tanto, mas os olhos cansados permanecem com o mesmo brilho que lhe era único. Minha mão treme ao alcançar o rosto dela e finalmente os lábios dela movem-se poucos centímetros de modo a que um sorriso quase imperceptível aos outros me seja delegado, eu posso ver os olhos dela sorrirem, eu posso sentir a alma dela em paz.

- Não morra. - Imploro em um murmúrio.

- Me desculpe. - Ela responde antes que seus olhos se fechem.

Estou sozinho. A dor me consome. A perda me consome. E me deito sobre o corpo morto daquela quem me ensinou o significado da palavra amor. Meu maior pecado é o fato de que não estou morto.

-

-

- Há dezoito anos, perdemos muitos daqueles quem nos eram preciosos. - O Seshigaime começou em tom solene, diante da multidão daqueles que choravam vestidos de negro. - Há dezoito anos, Konoha participou de uma guerra que tomou precocemente de nosso convívio muitos pais, muitos irmãos, muitos maridos e muitos amigos.

Sasuke Uchiha fez uma pausa ao lembrar-se daquela tarde. Os rostos de Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten... Hinata, e tantos outros dançavam em sua mente. Ele mesmo estaria morto se não fosse pelo sacrifício de uma kunoichi dos olhos perolados. Nunca almejara em vida aquele cargo de poder, mas fora o pedido, o último, daquele melhor amigo que o fez aceitar a posição como líder daquelas pessoas. Estavam diante do monumento erguido depois da guerra, que trazia o nome daqueles que haviam perdido a vida naquela batalha para salvar Konoha. Fechou os olhos e a mão delicada de Sakura tocou-lhe o ombro, dando a ele força para continuar. Lembranças faziam-se mais dolorosas a cada momento, e até mesmo aquele quem não se permitia chorar tinha os olhos negros marejantes, que o entregavam.

- Daqueles que permaneceram entre nós, Neji foi um dos responsáveis pela reconstrução de Konoha e pelos acordos de paz que hoje fazem com que a vida de nossa vila seja pacífica, além de um shinobi... e um amigo, incomparável. - Hizashi era abraçado pela filha do casal Uchiha, e não fazia questão que parar nenhuma das lágrimas tenras que banhavam o rosto entristecido. Natsumi consolava a irmã, e nenhum deles parecia fraquejar em um momento como aquele. - E é como homem e como Hokage, eu venho prestar meu pesar diante do clã Hyuuga.

Choveu naquela tarde. E a chuva lavou as lágrimas e os monumentos, carregou as flores e limpou as almas, abafou as lamúrias e consolou os sofridos. Konoha chorava. Não chorava por um gênio. Chorava por aquele que tarde demais entendeu que nunca se deve ignorar o coração. Konoha chorava por um homem, um homem que se tornou um herói.

**-**

**-**

  
**Just look into my eyes 'cause the heart never lies  
**_Apenas olhe nos meus olhos, porque o coração nunca mente_

( McFly - Heart Never Lies )

-

-

-

-

-

Pequeno glossário:

Ai¹ - amor

Iwa² - Pedra ( Vila da Pedra )

Rokugaime³ - Sexto Hokage

Seshigaime - Sétimo Hokage

Nii-san - irmão ( mais velho )

* * *

**N/a** : Minna-san, essa foi a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever, desde que eu comecei a escrever. Bem, o enredo veio do nada enquanto eu começava uma Neji/Hina ( que ainda não consegui terminar ) e pensando em um casamento feliz, me veio a hipótese de um casamento frustrado. Pra quem gosta da **Hinata**, ou do **Naruto,** ou dos dois juntos ( eu não sou muito de Naru/Hina ) vai haver uma fic paralela, explicando a vida da Hinata casada com o Neji. Sobre o Sasuke ser o Seshigaime eu também vou explicar nessa outra fic n.n' 

Muito obrigada à **Haruka's Onigiri** ( Domo Arigatou n.n ) , **Bekinha-chan** ( Bem, tomara que o fim esteja bom mesmo não sendo feliz i.i ), **yuukochan** ( só você? Eu fazia ele engolir aquela kunai, e não ia ser pela boca \òó9 ), **Srta Abracadabra** ( Melhor beta, tinha que ser a minha x3 ), **Yuki Blackwell **( Mais uma fic que você comenta n.n' Obrigada o/ ), **Prii O.** ( Na mesma hora em que eu vi a sua review, eu pensei em atualizar. Sua review nunca seria inútil, sempre me levam a postar/escrever mais rápido n.n' Você é uma leitora... especial, pega carinho, sabe? hauhauhau )

A todas(os) que leram, meus sinceros agradecimentos, e espero - de coração - que vocês gostem n.n'

Ja ne minna-san o/


End file.
